Gundam Interviews!
by SaphSoul
Summary: Me interviewing characters from SEED, DESTINY, and 00. Send in your questions in a review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Unfortunately, my original computer crashed, taking all my files with it. I really shou;d back it up more often. So anyway, it'll take me a while to remake the chapters of things I was supposed to update. But anyway, for now, since I'm high on Gundam, I would like to bring you guys another Interview fic. I know I should start with the first one I watched, Gundam SEED, however, right now I LOVE 00, so I'll be starting from that! Haha! I can't wait to interview Allelujah/Hallelujah...heck with it! I'll do his first! YAY!! This is going to be fun! So, if you want to see Saph get hassled by a really ticked off Halle, or if you want to see Lockon/Neil/Lyle snipe something, or Setsuna going all "I AM GUNDAM!" on me in the middle of an interview, stay tuned! Please review and ask any questions you wish for our victims-I mean, guests. Nothing inappropriate please, like what they wear underneath the uniform, or how many chicks they've scored with...well, maybe that would be a good one to ask Lockon...anyway, keep it clean, and I want lots of questions. I like Lockon, but Alle/Halle is going to be funner to do! Anyway, let's go! I declare the Gundam Interview Fic (GIF, no, not the image type thingy) in session! *Goes off to ponder how he's going to get Alle to join us... "...leave a trail of strawberries...no...a trail of blood will get Halle...OH! I got it! I'll say I've got Marie!!!...Oh darn, I'm still typing..."*

-Saph


	2. AllelujahHallelujah Haptism

Saph: *walks in grinning* Hello everyone! Yes, I managed to find a way to get Allelujah to come, yeah, I did this WITHOUT the 'help' of my cruel stagehands (see my other interview fics). I sent him a letter he can't refuse. *waits*

*sound of Gundam landing*

Alle: *comes in panting, holding a white envelope and a letter in his hand* I got the letter! Where's Marie?! WHAT THE HECK HAS HALLE DONE TO HER?!

Saph: Marie isn't here, that was just a plot to get you to come, and Halle can't do anything to her, he's in your head.

Alle: Oh. WAIT! You plotted to get me to come here?! What? You want to kill me?! EEK!

Saph: Quit being so paranoid!

Alle: Okay.

Saph: I brought you here today to interview you. That's it.

Alle: I-Interview? W-why?

Saph: *smiles* you have tons of adoring fans that are just dying to ask you questions!

Alle: R-Really?

Saph: *nods* YUP! *points to large pile of fan mail* All that's for you!

Alle: *looks up at the endless pile* you're giving Mt. Everest to me?

Saph: *laughs* No, that 'mountain' is all the fan mail that's been crammed into my mailbox as soon as people heard that you were coming.

*More fan mail drops from hatch in the ceiling*

Saph: Whoo-hoo! CONFETTI!

Alle: D-Do you have mental issues?

Saph: haha! Maybe! And you're one to talk, Mr. Schizophrenia.

Alle: *sweatdrops* R-Right...*face turns evil*

Halle: DAMN IT! HOW DARE YOU!!! *changes back to Alle*

Alle: you shouldn't do that, Hallelujah! *changes back to Halle*

Halle: DAMN IT! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! *changes back to Alle*

Alle: Stop!

Saph: *sweatdrops* Wow. You two could interview yourselves. Haha!

Alle/Halle: *glares*

Saph: A-anyway. Our first question comes from Too Lazy to LogOn. He/she (sorry) says:

"Allelujah, why don't you take meds to keep Hallelujah under control?"

Alle: Various reasons. One, I highly doubt there is medication for this. Two, it would interfere greatly with our abilities to become Super Soldier. And the third one is the worst of all. I actually tried it once, Halle found out and stopped me.

Halle: Darn right I did! You're not going to suppress me! And you! *points at Too Lazy to LogOn somehow* Just for mentioning it, you deserve death!

Alle: No! Halle, don't.

Saph: That's right! If you don't behave yourself, Hallelujah, I'll personally force the meds down your throat.

Halle: I'll be good!

Alle: Y-you wouldn't really do that...would you, Saph-san...?

Saph: Depends.

Alle: *sweatdrops* Halle, behave.

Saph: Alright! Our next list of questions are from Knightmare Gundam of Ni. He/She (sorry) says:

"1. If Hallelujah had told you Soma Pieres was Marie when you first met, what

would you have done?

2. If Allelujah wasn't such a **, would you feel better or worse being what

you are Hallelujah?

3. How would you feel if Hallelujah gutted Marie?

4. How would you feel if Allelujah declared that he was going to kill you?"

Alle: If Halle had told me? *glares at Halle somehow...oh yeah, there's a mirror right beside him to show Halle...* Well...Like he said, I probably wouldn't have fought her. Or, both Marie and me would be dead, or just one of us. And...well, I guess I'm glad he didn't tell me. It makes me want to kill him more than I want to kill Soma Peries. And if Hallelujah gutted Marie? That's a horrible thing to say! How could you?! *cries*

Saph: Just answer the question, Alle.

Alle: I would kill him. Then I would find a way to bring Marie back to life!

Halle: You and what army?! And using what?! HAHA!!!

Alle: *gets mad*

Saph: He'd find some way to kill you, probably busting your side of their body or whatnot. And he would resurrect Marie with Human transmutation!

Alle/Halle: Huh?! What?

Saph: *sweatdrops* nothing. Hallelujah, it's your turn.

Halle: If Alle wasn't such a wuss you mean? HA! It wouldn't matter. I feel nothing, only the will to survive. If this idiot didn't think too much and apply his morals to everything, he wouldn't need me! If he wasn't such a wuss he could take care of himself and I would never exist!

Saph: So you're saying that there's no 'if'. If Allelujah was any different, then you wouldn't be here.

Halle: Yup.

Saph: The next one.

Halle: HA! Alle, kill me?! HAHA! In what fantasy?! This wuss can't even kill a gnat, much less a human! Haha! That goes double for himself!

Saph: So you aren't the least bit afraid that he'll try to kill you?

Halle: No.

Saph: Meh. Next question!

Alle: *looks at pile of fan mail and hopes they're not planning on going through every one*

Saph: This one's from MarvelGirl09. He/She, I'm guessing she cause of the 'girl' in the name, says:

"For Alle-chan:

So, you lost the Trowa bangs because he sent you a death threat right? RIGHT?"

Alle: A-Alle...chan..? *stunned*

Halle: *cracks knuckles* DAMN IT! HE'S MY ALLE! DON'T YOU STUPID FAN GIRLS START GIVING HIM GIRLY NICKNAMES! He's already enough of a girl!

Alle: H-Halle? Isn't that kind of much? B-besides...I like the name...

Halle: O.O

Saph: *laughing*

Halle: *pwns Saph*

Alle: Halle...that wasn't very nice...

Halle: SCREW THAT!

Saph: Anyway, Alle, the question was directed at you.

Alle: R-Right! Umm...w-what are Trowa bangs?

Halle: DAMN IT! SO SOMEONE MADE A DEATHTHREAT TO MY ALLE!?

Saph: *backs away from Halle*

Halle: *glares*

Saph: W-Well...t-there's more questions. *opens envelope* Alle, another one for you. This one's from Chan Shan. He or she says:

"Do you know that some people describe you as 'emo'? What do you feel about that?"

Alle: I-I'm...emo...?

Saph: YUP!

Alle: *wallowing in self pity*

Halle: HAHA! THAT'S RIGHT! WALLOW IN THAT! I'LL COME OUT AND KILL EVERYTHING!!

Alle: I-I'm an...e-e...emo...? *still stunned*

Saph: Yeah, yeah, I know you probably don't think of yourself as one, but there's part two of the question. How does being considered emo make you feel?

Halle: HAHA! Can't you tell by looking at him? Both of ya are pathetic! Haha!

Saph and Alle: SHUT UP HALLE!

Halle: O.O

Alle: I-I think I'll kill him now...

Saph: *laughs*

Halle: x.x (means dead)

Alle: *panting* stupid Halle!

Saph: Uh...umm...this might not be a good time but...there's another question...this one is for Halle, but I guess he can't really...

Halle: DAMN IT! Who says I'm dead?! I'll tear them limb from limb!

Saph: *smiles* Good! You're alive! Now, answer this question, Halle. This one's from FinalEnd. He says:

"Question for Halle: Do you ever get the urge to just beat the crap out of Alle (no offense to Alle. I remember the last time I dissed Alle *shudders*"

Alle: H-he wants Halle to beat the crap out of me...? *cries*

Halle: DAMN IT! YOU MADE MY ALLE CRY! FOR THAT YOU MUST DIE! *thinks 'that rhymes! Uh...where was I?'*

Saph: well, you make him cry all the time, and answer the nice man's question. And by the way FinalEnd, you're lucky you can even write this question after you dissed Alle!

Halle: With me it's different! Only I'm allowed to make him cry! *punches Alle*

Alle: Ow!

Saph: Don't hurt Alle! And answer the question! *holds knife to Halle*

Halle EEP! O-okay! N-no I have never gotten the urge to beat the crap out of Alle...b-but with his wussiness it's hard not to!

Saph: Well, there you have it!

Alle: ...I-I'm a wuss...?

Halle: Damn straight!

Saph: *hits Halle* Don't swear!

Halle: I'LL KILL YOU!

Alle: NOO!

Saph: *whacks Halle again* No death threats either!

Halle: What could you possibly do to me? Girly man!

Saph and Alle: *look at eachother wondering which he's talking about*

Halle: Alle's the wuss, and you *points to Saph* is Girly Man!

Alle: ...H-Halle...t-that's not very nice...

Saph: Keep talking that way. I'll snipe you dead!

Alle: You snipe?

Halle: You couldn't hit a target if it was one foot away!

Saph: I can't, but I know someone who can. Yup! Lockon Stratos! The man that can snipe from the Stratosphere! That's right folks, Neil Dylandy is next! Send in your questions! Now, Alle, Halle, help me think up a scheme to get Lockon-sama here!

Alle: Why don't you just ask him?

Saph: Where's the fun in that?

Halle: HAHA! Why not just kill him and bring him in?

Saph: Then he'd be dead and I'd soon follow, his fangirls will tear me to ribbons!

Halle: HAHA!


	3. Lockon Stratos

Saph: Hi guys! Yes, as promised I got Neil to come in. He should be coming in any time now. By the way, a little warning: The contents of this interview have some spoilers for the end of season one and onwards. Please do not read if you have not finished up until that point and do not want your enjoyment of the rest of the series spoiled by this fact. If you already know what happens then feel free to read on, if you don't care about spoilers, please read on as well. Or, if you just want to read, go ahead. Either way, you've been warned. And so, please welcome, the original Lockon Stratos, the man who can lock on and snipe you from the stratosphere, the man who pwns at any shooting game, Neil Dylandy!

(A hole gets blasted through the roof)

Saph: O.o! What the F-bomb?!

(Lockon gets lowered in through the hole)

Saph: YAY! HE'S HERE! (completely forgot about the roof)

Neil: Hello! Sorry about the roof! I got the letter saying I should come here, and after getting threatened by Hallelujah I decided to come.

Saph: Yeah he'll do that. Anyway, we don't have much time so let's get started. Our first question comes from Bamm:

Neil why are you such a pedophile to feldt? Would you actually snipe  
Hallelujah dead? Have you ever wanted to kill Lyle espicially in season 2?

Neil: O.o?! WHAT?

Saph: He wants to know why you have the hotts for Feldt.

Neil: I do not. She is simply a friend, and for the record, she should be 20 or so, which makes it legal! *laughs*

Saph: Okay (scared out of his mind). Next, they want to know if you'd snipe Hallelujah.

Neil: No. He's a comrade and an important part of Celestial Being.

Saph: Okay. And last, they want to know if you want to kill lyle.

Neil: Why would I want to kill my brother? And what the hell is season 2?!

Saph: A lot of the people like dividing your life into seasons. And although I hate to say it, y-you were dead at the end of season one...*cries* so you can't do a thing about Lyle. You're dead! *cries*

Neil: S-Shh...keep it down...*looks around as though Death might come to claim him*

Saph: Okay! (back to normal, WTF bipolar?!) The next one comes from Twillightfairy:

How may Haros do you work with?

Neil: A lot.

Saph: Care to specify?

Neil: 4 or 5 do the maintenance on Dynames and of course, there's only one that I really work with.

Saph: Orange Haro.

Neil: Yes.

Saph: The next one is from Zombyra:

1: Given your relationship with Feldt Grace i ask are you a lolicon-lover?

2: How do you feel knowing that you're replaced by your twin brother Lyle as  
Lockon Stratos?

3: What are your true thoughts on all Celestial Being memebers?

Neil: I'm a what?!

Saph: I have no idea what they mean in the first one. But I will say that because of his untimely demise, his relationship with Feldt Grace never really got to flower. Anyway, question two.

Neil: I was f#$%ing replaced?! DAMN that Lyle! I'll snipe him!

Saph: Okay, so that answers the last guy's question. And the last one.

Neil: Thoughts? Well, Setsuna's kind of a stiff pain in the $$, but he's a good kid. Allelujah would be nice if he didn't go nuts a lot, and Tieria...worse than Setsuna...he always acts like there is a huge stick up his ass and he seems to take it out on the rest of us with his "you're not fit to be a meister" talk. Also, pink? What sort of man wears the clothes that he does? WTF is up with that?! Sumeregi-san is a drunk, but a good strategist so she has my respect. We all would have been dead without her, and she's sort of like a mother to us all. Ian and Lasse are good too, Lasse's really good to be around and Ian helps with hte upgrades to the GUNDAMs so I like him. Christina and Litchty are kind of in a world of their own. Feldt is just...she's so strange, such a sad child.

Saph: Yeah, so sad that she made you want to hold her.

Neil: I guess so.

Saph: haha, nice comment on Tieria, I think those are the thoughts of everyone.

Neil: Shh!!! *eyes dart around as though Tieria can hear him* If he ever gets word that I said something like that about him he'll take me off Dynames or worse! Agh, I should have never said that! Ahh! You have to promise you won't tell him!

Saph: ...okay...I promise (hides crossed fingers behind back)

Neil: phew. Good.

Saph: I think those are all the questions we have today. Thank you, Neil Dylandy, for coming in. Either way, I think we shall stop torturing you now and hope you get back to wherever it is you came from safely. Try not to let Tieria kill you...and try not to be 'dead'...everyone misses you. Lyle isn't the same. Infact, Lyle's a jerk! He made Feldt cry, he played with her feelings, he fell in love with a spy, and he is a spy!

Neil: What? Why, that little! Next time I see him I'll snipe him! How dare he make my Feldt cry-I mean, how dare he sell out Celestial Being!

Saph: Ha! You admitted it! You love Feldt!

Neil: I-I didn't say that!

Saph: So you don't love her? Are you rejecting her feelings in front of everyone? Feldt will cry when she hears that! You jerk, you're no different from Lyle!

Neil: I NEVER SAID THAT! I don't hate Feldt. AND I'M NOTHING LIKE LYLE! THAT LITTLE #$#$%#$%# BETTER MAKE SURE HE STAYS FAR AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL SNIPE HIM DOWN!

Saph: Hooray!

(Neil leaves)

Saph: well, that's all the time we had with Neil. For next time, I kind of want to do Tieria Erde. I used to hate him a lot, but after reading some of the fics by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 (I think that's the pen name at the moment) either way, that person's fics really changed my view of Tieria and I highly recommend them to anyone interested. I want to do Tieria next because I really like him right now. Besides, someone has to tell him about what Lockon thinks of him! Hahaha! Anyway, I also have a request. Please only send in your questions for the character in question. I've gotten a lot of reviews with questions for characters like Ribbons, Nena, Lyle, and pretty much everyone under the GUNDAM sun, but I'm only doing one character and it is pretty annoying having to go through all those questions. I can't remember all of those questions for future characters. I apologize for those of you who sent in questions for the other characters, but you're going to have to send them in again when the character shows up. I'm sorry, but I appreciate your enthusiasm. Either way, Tieria Erde is next. I don't expect many questions for him, but be reminded, those that sent in questions for Tieria have the chance to ask them again in another review. I'm sorry, but I am not going to look up the ones that I got previously for Tieria and add them, it's too much of a hassle. Either way, if you want to ask Tieria a question please submit it in a review after reading this. Until next time!


	4. Tieria Erde

Saph: Hello and welcome to GUNDAM Interviews! I have managed to find a way to get Tieria Erde here! I hacked into VEDA and snuck it into Aeolia's plan! Joking, joking! I just went up to Sumeragi-san and asked if I could borrow Tieria for a little while. She realized that it was why Allelujah and Lockon were missing and consented to it. She said that if I ever wanted anyone else in Celestial Being I needed only ask. So, please welcome the stoic meister, the master of the dual GUNDAMs, the bespectacled goody-two-shoes, TIERIA ERDE!

(knocking comes at the door)

Saph: Ah! Hikaru, can you get that? If it's anyone other than Tieria-san tell them to go away.

(Hikaru, walks over to the door and opens it a little, converses with the person outside before turning his head back to Saph)

Hikaru: Saph-sama, it's the pizza boy.

Saph: Oh, that's right. I promised you we'd have pizza tonight, didn't I? Well, pay the man and then take the pizza backstage and enjoy.

(Hikaru pays the man and goes backstage with the pizza)

Saph: For those that don't know, Hikaru's my assistant. He's a great kid! You should have seen him when I did Bleach interviews! Haha!

(Knocking comes at the door again)

(Hikaru runs to get it, opens the door to reveal Tieria Erde in his pink cardigan and yellow dress shirt)

Tieria: Sumeragi-san told me to come here. What is this about? She was very sketchy on the details and VEDA wouldn't tell me a thing.

Saph: Oh, this? This is an interview!

Tieria: O.o (or as close to that expression as he gets) I don't have time for this, I'm leaving.

Saph: But it was an order from Sumeragi-san! Besides, she said I could borrow you for a little while for this. (shows Tieria the signed document saying Tieria belongs to Saph until the interview is over)

Tieria: (shocked and horrified) t-this can't be! I-I-Sumeragi-san would never-I-I...

Saph: Stop with the drama and take a seat. We have coffee, if you want some, and then you will have to answer some questions.

Tieria: (looks up, shocked again) Questions? Questions? Regarding what? I've done nothing wrong! *shifty eyes* Y-You have no right!

Saph: Take it easy, it's just some questions from your fans. Contrary to popular belief, even you have fans. They're dying to know more about you, and so am I. So, if you're done hyperventilating, can we get started?

Tieria: A-Alright.

(Tieria and Saph go to sit in chairs)

Saph: Hey, Hikaru! Get Tieria-san some coffee!

(Hikaru, comes out with a steaming mug of some black coffee)

Tieria: Thanks.

Saph: So, to start things off, our first question is from someone calling themselves Zombyra (reads question and pales) T-Tieria-san? Please tell me you do not have your gun on you at the moment...

Tieria: No, Sumeragi-san confiscated it. She said something about it being for safety and how those of the surface are not allowed to carry guns. Why do you ask?

Saph: I have a feeling you're going to kill me for this, but either way, Zombyre wants to ask:

I have 2 questions for Tieria:

1: Have you ever been accused of being a girl?

2: what is it like to interface with Veda?

Saph: *hides behind shield*

Tieria: *silence*

Saph: *peeks passed the shield* A-aren't you going to kill me? You're mad, aren't you? Oh, crap, you're mad...

Tieria: I am not mad. I'll admit, it is a strange question but alas, I must confess that I have been accused of being a girl. When I first met Lockon he did it...I broke his nose for that. And on many other occasions that I care not to recall, I have been mistaken for a girl.

Saph: You wore a bloody dress for crying out loud! And you spoke like a woman, acted like a woman, danced like a woman, wore hair extensions, and went up to the man's room after the dance...I think all of that is evidence.

Tieria: That was when I had to go undercover for a mission, also, Sumeragi-san made me wear that! But I am an Innovator and half of us have undetermined genders!

Saph: I know. But, just as there are numerous arguments stating you are female, there are also many of you being male. The shower scene for example.

Tieria: Shower? WHAT? They all saw that too?

Saph: Yup!

Tieria: *glares* do not tell me you saw it too!

Saph: I did. You should feel honoured. Every fangirl around the world who saw that scene were squealing with delight.

Tieria: Please do not tell me you were one of them.

Saph: *smile is off* I'm male. At best, I would be a fanboy, but I do not swing that way!

Tieria: o.O! Y-You're male?

Saph: Yes. So, we're in the same boat.

Tieria: Y-Yeah *secretly thinking how the hell?*

Saph: Either way, question two, if you will.

Tieria: About merging with VEDA?

Saph: Yeah. How was it?

Tieria: Painful, I had to die. But, being in VEDA isn't all bad. There is no pain and I am not hindered by human limitations such as hunger and sleep.

Saph: Yeah, those sort of suck. But, just as there is no pain, there's no pleasure either, is there?

Tieria: No physical pleasure, if that is what you mean. But, I am with one of the things I love most, I am content.

Saph: Wow, you really have changed.

Tieria: In what way?

Saph: At the beginning, VEDA would have been the only thing you loved. I'm guessing over time things like Lockon, Celestial Being and everyone in it, and Mileina Vashti were added to the list?

Tieria: *tries to hide his blush* T-they're comrades! I-I have to care about them!

Saph: Ha! I guess that shows that you do like Mileina! That's something I want to ask, but I'll see if any of the other fans are curious as well.

Tieria: *praying for it not to happen*

Saph: NEXT! This one is from someone calling themselves Radomir Ravyinsky. He/she (sorry) says:

Dear Tieria:

I've got a couple of questions to ask you though:

1) How did you feel when you saw Regene Regetta for the first time?

2) Do you like seeing Lyle paired with Anew during her time in the ship?

3) Do you approve of Setsuna shooting Anew in the end of Season two, episode  
20?

4) Why do the 00 characters that died, including yourself, get shot in the  
head, out of all places?

5) How would you feel if you've captured Hilling Care instead of Revive in  
episode 19 of Season two?

6) Which Gundam is better? Virtue/Nadleeh or Seravee/Seraphim?

7) If you could compare yourself to another Gundam character from another  
series, which character would you be?

Tieria: ...

Saph: Wow, those are some good questions. But, be reminded that these characters do not know of the other series or of the 'episodes'. To them, it is real life.

Tieria: I guess I should start at the top.

Saph: Would you?

Tieria: What do you mean, how did I feel about seeing Regene Regentta for the first time? Surprised, really. There's a mirror image of myself with a slightly different hairstyle walking up to me. Naturally, that person is an enemy. Usually, we have orders to shoot before asking questions if someone happens to stumble upon our secrets, unless they are civilians.

Saph: And yet, you didn't shoot Regene.

Tieria: What he said intrigued me.

Saph: I know. He is your biological twin.

Tieria: Yeah. For question two, what business of mine is it? Anew Returner was a nice woman, up until we found out she was an innovator.

Saph: I guess that means, don't trust people with strange coloured hair. I mean, everyone on the Ptolemaios has normal hair...except Feldt...and you...but you're an innovator too so...Either way, the others have somewhat normal hair.

Tieria: Yes...I guess Feldt and I were some sort of genetic mess up.

Saph: Or the creators decided to go nuts with the pencil crayons.

Tieria: ...

Saph: Either way, I think that person is expecting an answer.

Tieria: Fine. Anew was an alright person, but she was the enemy. I harbour no feelings for the two of them. As long as they are needed in Aeolia's plan I do not care. But, his feelings for her made him a hazard on the battlefield. Had he not hesitated to shoot her when she showed her true colours, everything would have been under control. If he had just shot her, the other one wouldn't have gotten away. The other one's leverage was the fact that Anew was on the ship and would kill if we harmed him. If we got rid of her, he would have no leverage over us, we could have done away with him too.

Saph: Yeah, I was thinking that too. But isn't it sad that she had to die right when she and Lyle got all lovey-dovey?

Tieria: You humans are pathetic. Everything is about emotions and morals and was it right or wrong. That is why we innovators are so much better, that is why the human race is doomed to fall to us!

Saph: T-Tieria? T-That's Ribbons speaking...right?

Tieria: What? Sorry, I blanked out.

Saph: I-It's okay...humans aren't as bad as he thinks.

Tieria: Yes. They have been quite unpredictable, but humans aren't necessarily better, just...kinder I guess.

Saph: I see. Next question.

Tieria: Do I approve of Setsuna shooting Anew?

Saph: Yeah, answer that please.

Tieria: Like the previous question, it has nothing to do with me. It does not matter if I approve of it or not, the truth of the matter is that Setsuna destroyed the enemy, nothing more.

Saph: Yeah. Either way, there's more.

Tieria: Why do we get shot in the head? How should I know? The head is a fatal point, is it not?

Saph: It is. I guess I'll answer this. The creators just wanted to do it that way, and besides, if they're shot in the head or the heart they're pretty much dead. If they're shot anywhere else, there's a chance they're still alive. Heck, the head is the fastest and the person isn't alive to leave any last words or whatever. The creators probably wanted to show that Tieria's dead and he can't come back, as much as I hate that.

Tieria: It's not bad. I am content. Being inside VEDA is okay, I have unlimited access to the inner workings of Celestial Being and can take control whenever I wish. I think I could even pilot the GUNDAM from in there.

Saph: Yeah, you'll be doing that in the 2010 movie.

Tieria: What?

Saph: Argh! Sorry, I'm speaking about it as a person of our world would. Either way, forget it and please answer the next one.

Tieria: Alright. How would I feel if I captured a different innovator? Again, what difference does it make? We caught one of the enemy and can do what we wish with them. They needed to send a working pair and Anew was the one who infiltrated Celestial Being. They were planning on a two-pronged attack of sorts. An attack from inside as well as outside. Anew was supposed to bring down Celestial Being from the inside while her twin did it from the outside. Either way, because they share the same genetic information they were needed to be sent in together to keep in contact with each other. It doesn't matter who we caught, but they could only send him because it was Anew inside.

Saph: Yup, my thoughts exactly.

Tieria: Next one?

Saph: Please.

Tieria: I do not really care to choose which is better. The Seravee and Seraphim are upgrades of the Virtue and the Nadleeh. There's not really any comparison. They are two, or rather, four different units. It's like trying to compare the Exia to the Dynames. They're both good for something and one is better at something else while the other is better at what it excels at. There is no comparison and it doesn't matter.

Saph: Okay. Now, the last one from this one, please.

Tieria: What does this person mean, compare? And what does he mean by series?

Saph: These are the types of questions that don't work. Either way, I don't think you're like anyone in the other series that I know about. All I know is that, you're you and whoever the heck else is out there is themself. You're Tieria Erde and there is no one else like you.

Tieria: I see, so this is one of those change questions? People shouldn't have to change themselves for others.

Saph: Yup. If you were anyone else but you then there would be no Tieria.

Tieria: Yes.

Saph: Last question! This one's from Saiyuki Minamoto:

One question for Tieria: So who's the one  
you love more Veda or Mileina Vashti in season two?

Tieria: Season two?

Saph: They always do this. Season two refers to the time after the four year time skip after operation Fallen Angels. When Celestial Being stopped being active for those four years and then Setsuna reappeared. After Setsuna comes back, that marks what the fans call Season two.

Tieria: I see.

Saph: Yeah, so answer the question!

Tieria: I am not human, therefore I do not feel 'love'. And Veda is a supercomputer, it cannot feel anything either. We are meisters, I am a member of Celestial Being. Such petty things as 'love' are useless.

Saph: Harsh. But you do care about Mileina, right? You covered her with the blanket and she seems to really like you.

Tieria: She is a member of Celestial Being, a comrade. Celestial Being looks out for their own. And I am unaware of what she feels for me. It doesn't matter.

Saph: So, you're not denying it or agreeing with it. You won't say it. And you are oblivious to her feelings for you. Tsk, Tsk. You may act smart, but you fail in that part of life.

Tieria: What?

Saph: Nothing. Either way, that's all the time we have! You may go and save the world or whatever. Our next guest is…SETSUNA F. SEIEI! The last of the original Meisters! Get your questions in, and remember not to ask questions pertaining to 'season' whatever, or comparing it to something the character does not know, like of SEED and DESTINY or anything else outside of 00. Thanks!

Tieria: What nonsense are you-

Saph: Shouldn't you be off? Celestial Being needs you, right?

Tieria:…*goes off in Gundam*

Saph: That's it for Tieria Erde! Next up is Setsuna F. Seiei! Get those questions in!


End file.
